A significant fraction of aircraft accidents and incidents arise from runway overrun and veer-off events (collectively referred herein to as “runway excursions”). Runway excursions occur when the aircrew is unable to stop an aircraft within the available runway length due to, for example, the delay and inadequate application of the aircraft brakes. This may result from a lack of an adequate understanding on behalf of the aircrew as to the current braking conditions or “action” of the runway; that is, the efficiency with which the aircraft brakes can slow and ultimately stop the aircraft given the braking friction coefficient between the aircraft tires and the runway surface. The presence of liquid contaminants (e.g., liquid water, snow, slush, ice, oil, and the like) or solid contaminants (e.g., rubber deposits from aircraft tires) on the runway surface can greatly reduce the braking friction coefficient and thus adversely affect the aircraft braking performance. For example, the rollout distance required for a commercial aircraft to reach full stop on a wet runway surface can be more than twice the distance required by the aircraft to stop on the same runway when dry. It is thus important for the aircrew to gain prior knowledge of the current braking action of a runway prior to takeoff from or landing at the runway.
To help the aircrew of an aircraft monitor the latest information on runway conditions, braking action and airfield conditions may be reported to the aircraft via messages sent from Air Traffic Control (ATC), airline dispatch, or the crew of another aircraft. Messages can be provided as voice broadcasts, digital Notices to Airmen (NOTAMS), or Automated Terminal Information Service (ATIS) messages. Additionally, the aircrew of aircraft that has recently landed at a particular runway may report the current braking action of the runway when providing the Pilot Information Report (PIREP), especially if the braking conditions of the runway have significantly deteriorated. The ATC may then communicate the reported braking action to any approaching aircraft approached to land at the runway by, for example, a voice broadcast. This practice can help improve safety by providing the aircrew of an aircraft with advanced notice of deteriorated braking conditions on a runway approached for future use by the aircraft. However, further improvements in the manner in which aircrews are notified of current runway braking conditions, and the impact of dynamically-changing braking conditions on other flight deck functions, are still needed.